


The Basement

by agoodwoman



Series: The First Time [12]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodwoman/pseuds/agoodwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a prompt for first time in the office sex...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Basement

Mulder unlocked the office door and Scully followed in behind him, her black cocktail dress out of place for the office but Mulder was sure he left the concert tickets on his desk. He looked nice in his charcoal suit, white shirt and maroon tie. The halls of the Hoover building were quiet with the only people around were a few janitorial staff. 

“I think I left them here,” Mulder said, opening the drawers on his desk. “Maybe check back there.”

Scully wandered back to the back part of their office and looked around at the files she had recently organized, the stack of receipts she would be submitting to accounting and a small white envelope labelled “February”.

She opened the paper pouch and found the tickets they drove twenty minutes out of their way to find. 

“Got it,” she called to Mulder. 

He came up behind her and brushed his hand up her lower back to V where the span of creamy skin contrasted to the shiny material of her dress. 

“I knew I left it here.”

Scully turned around to look at him and slowly up to his face. Her tongue traced the edge of her mouth and she took a calming breath. This thing between them was still new, the sex and romance. Mulder had planned a date for them and just that was romantic enough. No beer and movies in front of the television like they did on occasion. No take out with cardboard containers but a proper date. They were going to head to the restaurant, see a concert and spend the rest of the evening in bed, together. Mulder looked up wines Scully might like. He did leg work and research on this one. That effort in itself made Scully anxious and excited, wanton and happy. 

“We should go,’ she suggested. 

Mulder nodded and kissed her softly on the lips. It wasn’t meant to be more than that but as was their experience, a quick kiss could turn fervent and zealous. Mouths opened, bodies pressed up against one another and Mulder pushed Scully towards the counter. His hands roamed her toned abdomen and up to her breasts. He could feel nipples perked under the material and suddenly felt delighted Scully had gone braless. He flinched when a brave hand reached inside his left pocket to find his member growing with excitement. 

“Hey now,” Mulder said, breaking the kiss. 

“What’s good for the goose is good for the gander,” she teased, running her fingers through the material down to the head of his dick. “You said that once.”

“I was referring to ladies kissing ladies,” he reminded her of their adventures trying to get home. It was the long road back to DC that would eventually bring them together. 

“I’m referring to being felt up,” she quipped and stroked him again.

“If we you keep this up we might miss our dinner reservation,” he said, closing his eyes briefly to relish the feeling of her touching him. 

Mulder pushed her into the counter again and kissed her deeply and thoroughly. He quickly shed his suit jacket and tossed it onto the desk behind them. They had somehow agreed that they were going to do this, here and now without communication. Eat  Hands moved into her hair, fingers playing at the copper strands while she worked on his belt.

Mulder reached his fingers under the hem of her dress and to edge her panties down her smooth legs.He kissed along her jawline and along her collarbone that, he learned during their first encounter, was quite sensitive. 

“I just want to clarify what we’re doing here…” he murmured into her skin as he pushed her dress up around her waist.

She pushed his pants and boxers down and the material landed around his ankles. 

“I think we’re going to satisfy a long standing mutual fantasy,” Scully whispered and hopped up on the counter behind her. She pulled her dress up around her waist and hooked her heeled feet around his waist.

Mulder looked at their aligning waists and smiled at her. “What do you know?”

“Same height as the kitchen counters,” she told him, reminding him of some culinary acrobatics from last week. He honestly came over to pick up a file she took home but she was in running shorts and she had her hair pulled up… Things became feral really quickly.

“I like this side of you, Scully,” Mulder stated. 

“Just this side?” she countered and he gave her his full smile. Sexual banter was fun with Scully too.

Mulder dipped an exploratory finger between her folds to find her body moist and swollen for him. “I like all sides of you.”

“Don’t say it,” she warned, knowing he would refer to the inside of her in a not so subtle joke. 

“I can’t pass by this opportunity,” he teased and moved the head of his cock to her entrance. He pulled her closer to the edge and slowly entered her. “Yes, the inside of you is good.”

Scully groaned and squeezed her internal muscles around him.

“Hey!” he cried.

“I asked you not to,” she warned. Mulder pulled out a little before pushing himself all the way inside. 

“Do you mind the lack of foreplay I’m putting into this?” Mulder asked as he kissed her neck again. “I can make up for that later.”

“Mulder you planned us a date,” she reminded him. “I was half way there when you told me you made dinner reservations.”

He pulled himself out and pushed in again, his eyes closing as though in prayer. “You’re too good for me.”

Scully dug her nails into the material of his shirt and held on as he thrust in and out of her. She might have felt half way there from the dinner reservations but the fact that she was into this, was driving Mulder wild. He was hoping for a mutually timed orgasm but in this position, it could be tricky for her. 

He took her hand and placed it between their bodies. “You need to…”

Scully nodded and moved her middle finger where they were joined, to flick back and forth across her bundle of nerves. It felt wild, intense and uncontrolled but after seven long years of their song and dance to remain friends, their unions had a lot to work out. Perhaps after a few months, maybe they would be lazy and take their time, kiss like old lovers do without the build to excitement so quickly but Mulder assumed it would never be like that with them. It would never feel badly comfortable or routine. 

Scully felt her body swell and the internal  detonation of nerves and tension about to erupt in her body. Her voice hitched from a low breath and she cried out as her body began to quake. “Oh god!”

Mulder thrust through the tension and let himself empty inside of her, his body shaking as he came. 

Laboured breathing came under control and Mulder handed her a box of tissues to clean herself up with. She picked her panties off the floor and trotted off in her chunky black heels to the bathroom. Mulder pulled his boxers and pants up before he sat down heavily behind his desk chair and ran a hand through is hair. He didn’t realize he had been sweating. 

Footsteps approached down the hallway but they sounded different from Scully’s and he zipped his pants quickly.

“Agent Mulder,” Skinner didn’t look surprised to see him there on a Thursday evening but he masked his emotions well. 

“Sir,” Mulder cleared his throat and grabbed a pencil on his desk. He didn’t know why but it felt better to have it.

“There’s a case in Chicago,” Skinner held up the signature red and white file folder that usually branded the X-Files cases. “You two should leave tomorrow.”

“Scully has a consult at Quantico in the morning,” Mulder said, adjusting his tie.

“She can come later. You’ll want to get out there immediately,” Skinner replied. “Someone reported that a man fell 29 stories and lived to tell about it.”

Mulder nodded and took the case from his boss who stopped for a brief moment to look around the office before exiting again. Scully appeared a few moments later. 

“What’s that?”

“We’re going to Chicago,” Mulder said, handing her the case file. “I’ll call you when I get there.”

She took his wrist and looked at his watch. “We better go if we still want to make the restaurant, Mulder.”


End file.
